


Marinette, is it?

by teannamon



Series: Prompt Requests [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Rescue, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, Viperion - Freeform, Viperion x Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teannamon/pseuds/teannamon
Summary: “What are you doing here?”Tumblr request for Viperion x Marinette





	Marinette, is it?

_AU where Viperion, Chat Noir, and LB are chosen at the same time._

“What are you doing here?” 

Tikki squeaked and flew back in Marinette’s purse just as she was about to transform. A familiar voice startled both of them and she turned around to see one of her superhero partners.

“Viperion?”

“What are you doing here?” he asked again, with more urgency this time.

“Ah I’m hiding from the akuma, I get really anxious when I’m hiding with crowds” she answered, hoping he would leave her and she can get back to transforming.

He looked around, and he can see Chat Noir distracting the akuma away from the bridge to a more open area. 

“Well this is a bad place for you to hide, you need to get somewhere safer”

“No problem, I’ll just g-LOOK OUT!” she grabbed Viperion by the arm and pulled him away from the akuma’s beam. 

“There you are you little snake!” the akuma cried out. Viperion expected the akuma to lunge at him so he braced himself but it went for Marinette instead.

“Ah! Let me go!” she cried out but the akuma was quick to trap her inside its cage-like body. “That’s what you get for flirting with my boyfriend!”

Without thinking, he flicked his bracelet to take him back minutes ago. 

“Second Chance!”

A bright light flashed and he’s back to talking to the pretty civilian hunched behind a pillar. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked but this time he didn’t waste any time carrying her inside an alleyway farther away from where they were, despite her incoherent protests.

Marinette was confused on why she’s being whisked away into an alleyway like a damsel in distress by Viperion. She heard his miraculous make a beep as he set her down. 

That’s when the akuma struck the area where she was a while ago. “Where are you, Marinette?!” the akuma cried out when she realized she wasn’t behind the pillar.

‘Did he use his Second Chance for me?’

“Please stay here, I think the akuma is fixated on you. Marinette is it?” he asked while he lead her deeper into the alleyway. 

“Y-yes,” she answered as she noticed his hand on hers guiding her “I only helped her boyfriend carry their basket to their picnic place and I guess she misunderstood”

“Well, it happens a lot. You’re a sweet girl, Marinette” 

Another beep.

“Thanks,” she blushed. She never noticed how sweet her partner was while being Ladybug because of the limited times they’ve interacted, so this was a whole new perspective on him.

‘Ladybug, oh right that’s me’ she shook her head from her thoughts and focused on the current situation at hand so she stopped walking, pulling back Viperion.

Another beep from Viperion’s miraculous.

“I’m good here, I think Chat Noir needs you. I appreciate you hiding me, Viperion”

He looked at his bracelet and to her, “Ah you’re right. Don’t worry, after Ladybug shows up and we finish off this akuma I’ll be sure to check up on you”

He places a gentle kiss on her knuckles as he lets go of her before running out to help Chat Noir fight off the akuma.

Marinette was flustered and rubbed the top of her hand where Viperion kissed them. Tikki flew out of her purse, “Ready when you are Marinette”

She shrieked and remembered that she’s supposed to be Ladybug right now, “Tikki, Spots on!”

**Author's Note:**

> Loved this request, it's actually my first one on queue but I didn't have an idea at first so here you go ~
> 
> My tumblr requests are open [HERE](https://teanammon.tumblr.com/post/186320144273/new-prompt-list)


End file.
